Shonen Ai Story from B'T X
by Shireishou
Summary: Hokuto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menetes di pundaknya. Hokuto memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Fou. "Tidak Fou... karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama."
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

BOYS LOVE (BL)

_This fanfic will be on Indonesian language to. If U don't like BL, don't read this fanfic. THX_

Saya membuat ini BUKAN karena saya menyetujui akan hubungan BL. Tapi justru untuk mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa kedua tokoh yang saya sukai dibuat BL (Bahkan YAOI) oleh fansnya di negeri asalnya. Ini hanya cerita yang dibuat oleh pandangan semampunya seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang belum mengenal apa itu BL dengan semestinya. Fanfic ini dibuat tidak bermaksud untuk memojokkan mereka yang memang merupakan kaum homoseksual. Karena bagaimanapun juga, hidup adalah pilihan! Sekali lagi mohon pengertiannya.

Karena panjang banget ; terpaksa dibagi menjadi 4 bagian. Tadinya mau kujadikan 3 bagian. Namun ternyata loadingnya jadi lama banget. Jadi kupotong lagi dech. Harap maklum! Ini semi curhat. Soal usia, aku majuin mereka ke lebih dewasa dari usia mereka sebenarnya. Kan seharusnya usia mereka sekitar 13-14 thn waktu belum ketemu Teppei. Nah...aku maunya mereka 18 tahun. Biar agak dewasa. Maaf kalau sekiranya dianggap maksain!

**Ijinkan Aku Mengatakannya**

**Base :** Anime B'T X karya Kurumada Masami

**Central Character :** Fou (seme) Hokuto (uke) – 18 tahun

**Time Line :** Saat mereka belum melawan Rafaelo.

**PART 1**

Hokuto membawa setumpuk buku kedokteran yang begitu tebal dan berat. Agak terhuyung ia berjalan tergesa menuju meja terdekat. Buku-buku itu menumpuk hampir setinggi kepala dan menghalangi pandangannya ke depan. BRUK! Dijatuhkannya buku-buku itu ke meja. Langsunglah ia mendapat pelototan dari penjaga perpustakaan karena ribut.

Ia tak ambil perduli. Diseretnya sebuah kursi ke arah meja. Mengambil buku catatan dari balik saku bajunya dan mulai membuka buku teratas. Sesekali menuliskan memo-memo kecil ke dalam kertas dengan gerakan cepat.

Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana dia dengan cepat melahap buku demi buku dan menulis catatan penting dalam buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa ke mana pun ia pergi.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Demikian pula jam berganti jam. Perpustakaan besar yang semula dipadati manusia yang ingin belajar atau yang sekedar ingin mendinginkan diri dengan AC di musim panas ini satu-persatu telah pergi.

Hokuto masih meneruskan membaca buku terakhirnya. Delapan jam sudah ia duduk di kursi itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya kepala dan tangannya yang terampil bergerak lincah. Sudah 12 buku ia lahap habis. Dan kini ia memasuki akhir dari buku ke-13 nya. Ditutupnya buku bercover tebal itu dengan keras. GRUSAK! "Sssttt..." Penjaga perpustakaan kembali memperingatkannya.

Ia hanya tersenyum serasa tak bersalah. Diregangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mengusir kepenatan yang menerpanya.

"Sudah selesai ya?" Sebuah suara lembut mengejutkannya.

Wajahnya bersemu merah kala menyadari siapa yang menyapanya. "Fou?!"

"Kau memang rajin Hokuto!" Fou mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya. Mengangkat salah satu buku dan membalik-baliknya. "Tebal juga ya?!" Ia tertawa.

Hokuto mengangguk malu-malu.

"Umh Hokuto, bisakah kita bicara di taman setelah ini?" Fou masih memainkan buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat gugup.

"Ya... boleh saja. Aku sudah selesai kok!" Hokuto tersenyum manis. "Tapi Fou, bukankah jam malam akan berlaku 5 menit lagi?" Ia memandang jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.55 malam.

"Ah... kau benar!" Tampak sekali bias kecewa terpancar di wajahnya yang tampan.

Hokuto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Fou. "Datanglah ke asramaku sekarang! Kita bisa bicara di sana!" Bisik Hokuto lembut dan samar. Fou mengangguk.

"Bagi para pengunjung perpustakaan, waktu berkunjung sudah habis. Harap segera meninggalkan ruangan!" Suara peringatan terdengar cukup keras.

Hokuto bangkit dari duduknya dan mengamit tangan Fou untuk ikut bersamanya. Dua laki-laki tampan berusia 18 tahun itu berjalan beriringan menuju "Asrama Utara". Tempat di mana para guardian wilayah Utara tinggal.

Fou memasuki koridor utama asrama. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ah... tak jauh berbeda dengan asramanya di Selatan. Tapi meski di katakan asrama, ini adalah suatu wilayah yang luas sekali. Setiap guardian mendapatkan rumah mungil yang modern seluas 10 m²!

Hokuto meletakkan telapak tangannya ke touch screen di depan pintu rumahnya. "Identifikasi sukses. Hokuto, 18 tahun, _Kita no Reishou_. Silahkan masuk!" Suara mesin pengaman terdengar. Pintupun terbuka secara otomatis.

"Silahkan!" Hokuto tersenyum mengijinkan Fou memasuki rumahnya yang ditata bernuansa hijau. Rumah mungil itu terbagi 6 ruangan. Ruang tamu, dapur, kamar, laboratorium, ruang tengah dan tentu saja toilet.

Fou duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang berwarna hijau tosca. Meja ukiran coklat ditutupi tamplak sulaman dengan latar hijau daun. Dindingnya berwarna hijau muda keputihan. Lampu neon putih terang menyinari ruangan itu. Fou mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya memandang semua 'kehijauan' ini. Dia jadi ingat rumahnya yang bernuansa biru-merah. Ia tersenyum sendiri.

Tak lama Hokuto kembali dari dapur membawakan dua gelas kristal putih berisi jus jeruk dingin yang berwarna kuning segar. Dengan hati-hati diletakkannya satu di depan Fou, dan satu di depannya.

Hokuto duduk di sofa tunggal, sementara Fou duduk di sofa untuk 2 orang. Mereka duduk dalam posisi 90° berhadapan. "Terima kasih Hokuto, aku suka sekali jus Jeruk."

Kembali wajah Hokuto bersemu merah. Ia tertunduk.

Fou menyesap minumannya sedikit. Kemudian ia berdehem. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Hokuto, umh, sebenarnya tujuanku mengajakmu bicara... karena... umh..." Ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hokuto hanya menatapnya bigung.

"Sudah berapa lama kita berteman ya?" Fou menghitung jari jemarinya. "Hmm... hampir 10 tahun bukan?"

"Wah... tak terasa ya?" Hokuto tersenyum manis. Fou terpana memandang wajah manis di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang. Ia menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang terus melandanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa...!" Fou berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah. "Selama ini... kau 'sahabatku' yang paling baik..."

Hokuto terperanjat. "Benarkah kau menganggapku begitu Fou?" Kembali ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. "Terima kasih Fou... kau juga sahabatku yang terbaik!" Mata hijau bening itu berbinar-binar.

Fou merasa semakin bimbang. Haruskah ia mengatakan itu semua? Ah... tapi ia harus mengatakannya. Meski dunia akan menertawakan pengakuannya.

"Hokuto... aku mau kau berjanji tak akan marah bila aku mengatakan ini." Nada bicara Fou penuh dengan kecemasan dan ketakutan.

"Memang kau mau bicara apa Fou?" Hokuto terlihat khawatir.

"Berjanjilah dulu...!"

"Ah..." Hokuto bimbang sebelum akhirnya menyetujuinya.

Fou tersenyum lega. "Sebelum aku mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan," Fou memandang Hokuto lekat-lekat. "apa pedapatmu tentang aku?"

Hokuto sempat kaget mendapat pertayaan seperti itu. Namun ia tak butuh waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Fou. Karena baginya, jawaban itu sudah terukir jelas di relung hatinya. "Fou, kau adalah _Reishou_ yang hebat. Sosok yang selalu ingin aku tiru. Sosok yang selalu ada di saat aku sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Kau adalah orang yang paling mengerti aku. Mau mendengarkan segala keluh kesahku. Menemaniku melewati saat-saat yang sulit di Kikaikou. Meski aku ingat betul perjumpaan pertama kita, kau berusaha membunuhku!" Hokuto tertawa.

"Uh... iya... aku ingat... maaf ya!" Fou benar-benar terlihat kikuk. Hokuto tertawa melihat wajah Fou yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Fou mengulang pertanyaan Hokuto bingung.

"Lalu apa yang hendak kau katakan?"

Fou akhirnya meneguk minumanya dengan tergesa. Tersedak kecil. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, "A-ku... uhuk..."

"Sshh... nafas dulu nafas...!" Hokuto ikut membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung Fou perlahan.

Suatu yang tak diduga sebelumnya terjadi. Fou menangkap tangan Hokuto dan menyeretnya pelan untuk duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Hokuto pun menuruti kemauan Fou.

Fou menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hokuto dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menunduk, menarik nafas pendek yang cepat berulang-ulang. Tiba-tiba ia mendongak, menatap Hokuto dan dengan kecepatan tinggi berkata, "Hokuto, aku menyukaimu!"

DEG! Jantung Hokuto berdegup kencang. Seiring semburat merah yang merona di wajahnya yang putih. Mata hijau itu tak berkedip memandang Fou. Memastikan apa mata biru yang ada dihadapannya itu berbohong. Namun yang ia lihat hanya kejujuran.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hokuto bertanya lembut dan miris.

Fou melepaskan pegangannya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan menghadap tembok dan membelakangi Hokuto. "Sudah sejak lama aku senang bila kau berada disisiku. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi pelindung dan membuatmu bahagia. Tadinya aku pikir kau kuanggap seorang saudara ata sahabat yang terbaik. Tapi teryata aku SALAH!" Fou terdiam.

"Salah?" Masih dengan suara pelan Hokuto bertanya.

"Karena... aku ingin selalu berada dekat denganmu. Tiap kali kau tersenyum, tiap kali aku memandangmu, ada getaran tak terjelaskan dalam dada. Keinginanku untuk memelukmu, memilikimu... ah... tidak mungkin!" Fou memukul dinding perlahan. Namun itu cukup membuat cekungan kecil di dinding.

"Aku tahu ini bukan suatu hal yang dibenarkan! Tapi... tapi..." Lanjutnya tertahan. Fou menampar pipinya keras-keras satu kali. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terus-menerus menghantuinya.

Hokuto terperanjat. Ia berlari ke arahnya dan menahan tangan Fou sebelum melakukan tamparan ke wajahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"HENTIKAN Fou!"

"Maafkan aku Hokuto... Maafkan aku yang telah memiliki perasaan ini!" Fou mendekap Hokuto erat. Memeluknya kuat-kuat seolah mereka adalah 2 orang yang tak pernah bertemu dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

Hokuto hanya terdiam. Dibiarkannya Fou memeluknya erat.

"Apakah sekarang kau membenciku?" Fou berbisik lambat-lambat.

Hokuto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menetes di pundaknya. Hokuto memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Fou. "Tidak Fou... karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama."

Fou terbelalak dengan butiran air yang menetes dari kedua matanya. Namun akhirnya ia juga memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih..."

**BERSAMBUNG...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salahkah Jika Mencintaimu?**

**Base :** Anime B'T X karya Kurumada Masami

**Central Character :** Fou (seme) Hokuto (uke) – 18 tahun

**Time Line :** Saat mereka belum melawan Rafaelo.

**PART 2**

Fajar menyingsing di ufuk Timur. Fou mengerjapkan mata kala sinar sang mentari menyinari wajahnya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia tertidur dia atas ranjang seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Bau yang selalu ia rindukan. Namun rupaya sang pemilik ranjang sudah terlebih dahulu bangun.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_ Fou!" Hokuto masuk ke kamar dan membawa baki berisi sarapan buatannya untuk Fou. Dua buah telur ceplok, sosis goreng dan segelas jus jeruk. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Aku bermimpi indah sekali!" Fou tertawa riang.

Hokuto duduk di tepi ranjang. "Makanlah! Aku sudah mencoba membuat masakan untukmu. Tapi jangan tertawakan karena aku tak menjamin rasanya!"

Mereka tertawa bersama.

Kala Hokuto memberikan nampan ke arah Fou, tak sengaja Fou melihat memar biru sebesar bola pingpong di pergelangan tangan kanan Hokuto. "Kenapa ini?" Fou mengangkat tangan Hokuto ke dekat wajahnya. Pandangan matanya penuh selidik mengamati memar itu dengan seksama.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa, nanti juga hilang!"

"KENAPA?!" Nada bicara Fou penuh emosi sekaligus cemas. Dibelainya memar itu perlahan.

"Aku terjatuh semalam. Saat tidur di sofa, aku terguling ke bawah dan tanganku terbentur meja." Alis Houto terangkat ke atas. Nyengir kuda menghias wajah tampannya yang kini terlihat konyol.

"AAARRRRGHHH...!" Fou menepuk kepalanya. "Kan sudah kubilang, biar aku yang tidur di sofa! Kau tetap bersikeras agar aku yang tidur di ranjangmu! Kalau sudah begini bagaimana coba? Cepat panggil dokter untuk memeriksanya. Aku tak mau kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu!" Sikap posesif Fou muncul dengan sederetan kalimat bak kereta ekspres.

"Tapi Fou... aku kan dokter?"

"Oh..."

Siang itu, Fou dan Hokuto berjalan beriringan dari _Virtual Room_ setelah pelatihan perang. Mereka berhenti di Camilla_ Garden_. Mereka sengaja tidak menggunakan B'T. Karena siapapun pasti tahu kalau Max bisa merusak taman Camilla ini. Hi...hi...

Saling berhadapan mereka berdiri di sore yang dingin. Hokuto memang lebih pendek 1,5 cm dari Fou. Tiba-tiba Fou menunduk dan mengecup bibir Hokuto lembut. Ah... Hokuto langsung bersemu merah. Ia mundur menunduk.

"Ke-kenapa?" Fou sangat terkejut melihat reaksi Hokuto yang menjauhinya.

"A-aku belum siap..." Ia tertunduk. Namun ia kembali berjalan mendekati Fou sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang sempat di kecup Fou hangat.

"Fou, aku juga menyayangimu. Tapi kita sama-sama tahu kalau perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang terlarang!"

"Aku tahu..."

Hokuto merengkuh baju depan Fou dengan tangan kirinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak bidang Fou. "Maafkan aku Fou... maafkan aku... aku begitu menyayangimu. Dan aku tak kuasa menahan rasa ini. Tapi aku juga ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini... karena ini bertentangan dengan kehendak-Nya!"

Fou mendekap Hokuto lembut. Dikecupnya kening Hokuto. Hokuto hanya bisa terdiam. "Biarlah semua berjalan mengikuti arus. Biarlah kita seperti ini dahulu. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih...!"

Hokuto membisu. Namun ia tersenyum. Lagi-lagi perubahan emosi yang begitu cepat diantara mereka mengalir deras. Seiring sang surya kembali ke peraduaan. Dan kini mereka berdua berjalan terpisah. Kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

Hokuto masih belum tertidur. Malam semakin larut. Ia merebahkan diri ke kasur. Berulang-ulang membalik-balik badannya. "Kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan seperti ini?" Pikirnya. Disusupkannya kepalanya ke bantal. Kami sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain, saling berbagi satu sama lain, saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Tapi... kami sama-sama pria! Dan ini menentang kodrat yang diberikan Tuhan. Ah... Hokuto semakin menekankan bantal ke kepalanya yang penuh dengan pikiran kusut tak karuan. Namun dua menit kemudian...

"HUWAAAAHH...!!!" Dia menjerit megap-megap. "Hosh... hosh... Si-sialan... gua gak bisa nafas!" Masih terengah-engah ia mengomel sendiri akan kebodohannya.

Kini ia memilih duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan memeluk guling. Daripada mati konyol kehabisan oksigen, mendingan begini. Iya kan?

Pandangan matanya kembali menatap kosong. Dihelanya nafas berat. Dia masih berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk mengenyahkan segala rasa yang ada dalam dada. Ruangan kamar yang temaram membuatnya semakin melankolis.

Apa itu cinta? Ah... ia teringat sebuah lirik lagu, "Cinta datang, tiba-tiba. Cinta adalah anugerah Yang Kuasa. Cinta tak kan sia-sia... Ketika kau menyapa..." Ah... lagu itu salah! Claimnya putus asa. Cintaku pada Fou bukanlah anugerah... tapi bencana! Ini tak bisa dibenarkan dan harus dimusnahkan... tapi... tapi... aku mencintainya... Hokuto menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Fou..." Gumamnya. Akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

Sementara itu Fou juga masih duduk-duduk di beranda rumahnya memandang bintang yang bertebaran di angkasa. Namun yang terlihat bukanlah pijaran bintang perak. Melainkan wajah manis yang selalu dirindukannya. Hokuto.

"Salahkan aku?" Retorik... sedih... senyap.

Ia menggenggam erat liontin segitiga milik Lily. Fou masih terdiam. Direngkuhnya biola kesayangannya dan memainkan sebuah lagu. Curahan hatinya tertuang dalam lagu yang dimainkannya di tengah malam yang sunyi. Lagu yang begitu menggetarkan, begitu miris dan begitu sedih...

Ting Tong... Ting Tong... Ting Tong... Suara bel rumah yang berulang kali berbunyi membangunkan Fou dari tidurnya. Dikerjapkannya mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menggeliat perlahan. Berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan sempoyongan membuka pintu kamar menuju ruang tamu. Wah... rohnya belum masuk kembali ke tubuhnya secara utuh. Duk! Ia sempat menubruk dinding kayu pembatas ruang tamu dengan ruang santai. Ia mengintip dari lubang pintu. "WACKS!" Jeritnya tertahan. Wajah yang selalu dirindukannya terlihat sangat _close up_ dari situ.

"Uh... Hokuto... _matte ne_!!!" Ujarnya gugup.

Hokuto hanya menunjukkan senyum setuju.

GUBRAK... GRUSAK... GRUSUK... Fou sangat panik berlari ke sana kemari mencari sikat gigi yang memang sejak dulu gak pindah tempat. Tetap di kamar mandi! Lima belas menit kemudian, ia telah siap untuk menyambut Hokuto. Lama amat? Iya... Fou pake acara mandi dulu. Dengan cepat ia keluar kamar mandi. Setengah berlari melewati ruang santai. Namun ketika memasuki ruang tamu, Fou terjungkal ke depan tatkala melihat Hokuto sudah duduk dengan manisnya di sofa peach miliknya.

"K-kok?!" Fou menatap bingung sembari menunjuk Hokuto dan pintu rumahnya yang terbuka bergantian.

Hokuto tertawa kecil. "Maaf Fou, habis kamu kelamaan sich! Jadi terpaksa kubobol keamanan rumahmu untuk masuk. Maaf _ne_?!" Hokuto mengerling manja.

Fou masih terpana. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Keamanan rumahmu payah Fou!" Hokuto menampakkan wajah serius. "Aku hanya membutuhkan 20 detik untuk masuk. Perlu kuperbaiki Fou?" Hokuto menawarkan bantuan.

"Kau kan dokter Hokuto, bukan mekanikan?" Fou akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengan Hokuto.

"Aku juga dokter bagi B'T. Jadi aku tahu banyak soal mesin..."

"Oh..."

Hening.

"Oh...iya, ngapain pagi-pagi ke sini?"

"Pagi?! Sekarang ini udah jam sebelas Fou!"

"HAH?!" Fou berpaling cepat ke arah jam digital yang menempel di dinding. Jam 11.56 untuk tepatnya. Ye... itu sich jam 12 namanya!

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Hp-mu, tapi selalu gak diangkat. Makanya aku pikir kamu masih tidur, makanya aku bawain bahan makanan untuk sarapan... eh... makan siang. Tapi karena aku gak bisa masak, jadi kamu aja yang masak ya?"

"Hah?!" Fou membaca ada 25 misscall di Hp-nya!

"_Gomennasaaiiiiii_!" Mohonnya sembari nyengir. "Memangnya kau mau aku masakin apa?"

"Apa aja dech. Aku juga bingung."

"Memang kau bawa bahan apa?"

"Ikan, telur, wortel, sawi, smoke beef, mie, bumbu kari, mochi... umh..." Hokuto melongok tas jinjing yang di bawanya.

"Kau itu ngaco dech! Emangnya aku bisa masak apa kalau bahannya campur-campur githu hah?" Fou memandang Hokuto dengan tatapan menyindir.

"Yah... maklumin aja dech... aku kan gak ngerti..."

"Yosh... aku akan masak ramen aja dech! Tapi bumbu kari ama mochinya gak aku pake. Gak apa-apakan?" Ujar Fou akhirnya.

"Asyiiiik...!" Hokuto bertepuk tangan riang.

Fou kemudian meletakkan uang 5000 yen ke tangan Hokuto. "Beli buah gih!"

"Mau buah apa?"

"Apa aja dech! Hmm semangka kaya'nya enak!"

"Siiip!" Hokuto mengancungkan jempol kanannya.

"Pergi dulu ya...!"

"Hati-hati!" Fou melambaikan tangan.

Tak lama ia sudah berada di dapur. Dengan celemek berwarna merah gelap, ia membersihkan ikan dan memotongnya menjadi balok-balok kecil. Tak akan ada yang menyangka jikalau pendeta dengan keahlian memainkan piano dan biola ini juga seorang koki yang handal.

Dengan cekatan ia merebus dua potong smoke beef dengan kecap asin. Ia juga merebus telur di panci yang terpisah. Sambil menunggu, ia menyiapkan kaldu untuk kuah ramennya. Ah... untung saja di _Kikaikou Koku Eliah_ telah tersedia bumbu ramen cepat saji yang rasanya mirip dengan yang asli. Jika tidak, ia harus merebus tulang ayam, jahe dan bawang putih selama empat jam. Maka ramen ini bukan lagi untuk makan siang. Melainkan untuk makan malam.

Tak lama setelah telur matang, ia merebus mie, jamur dan sawi dalam satu panci.

"_Konnichiwa_!" Terdengar suara Hokuto yang lagi-lagi membobol keamanan rumah Fou untuk masuk. Ia langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

Fou meliriknya sekilas. Ia masih konsentrasi membagi telur menjadi dua bagian sama rata. Lalu dengan cekatan meniriskan mie agar benar-benar kering.

"Nih... bersihkan meja dulu!" Dilemparnya serbet bersih ke atas tangan Hokuto yang baru saja meletakkan semangka di atas meja.

Ia pun segera melap meja dengan hati-hati. "Kau mau potongan semangka seperti apa Fou?"

Fou hanya tertawa. "Sutrah lah!"

Seusai melap meja, Hokuto mengambil sebilah pisau besar di rak piring dan memejamkan mata sejenak di hadapan semangka yang nagkring di atas meja dapur. Fou hanya bisa bengong mengawasi tingkah orang yang terlihat begitu istimewa di matanya. Tiba-tiba mata Hokuto terbuka. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau berputar dan menebas semangka dengan kecepatan kilat beberapa kali. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda kalau semangka itu telah terpotong. Semangka itu masih terlihat utuh. Hokuto melap pisau itu dengan tisue sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke rak piring.

"Sudah selesai Fou!"

"Hah?"

Hokuto mengambil piring ceper lebar dan menaruhnya di kanan semangka itu. Dengan jari telunjuknya, ia menyentuh semangka itu sedikit... dan... PRAK... semangka itu terbagi menjadi 12 bagian sama rata dengan ketebalan sempurna 30º! WOW!

Fou terbahak. "Hokuto-_chan_, memangnya ini ruang operasi?! Ha... ha... ha... kau memang sudah terlatih dengan sempurna dalam menggunakan pisau ya?"

Hokuto tertawa juga.

Tak lama mereka sudah duduk bersimpuh dan saling berhadapan dengan piring berisi ramen yang masih mengepul.

Hokuto mengangkat beberapa helai mie dengan sumpitnya. Meniupnya sebentar dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Wah... Fou... _OISHIII desu yo_!" Hokuto mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia bisa merasakan rasa daging yang begitu meresap ke dalam mie. Menyeruput kuahnya sedikit. Wah... aroma bawang yang tercium membuat siapapun pasti tergiur. "Kau benar-benar koki yang handal!" Pujinya tulus.

Fou salah tingkah.

"Oh iya Fou, tadi saat aku beli semangka, aku bertemu dengan Tokiko. Dia menitip salam manis untukmu!" Terlihat jelas tatapan mata Hokuto yang menyiratkan rasa cemburu.

"Oh..." Acuh tak acuh Fou menanggapinya. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan perasaan Hokuto.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu Fou!" Hokuto menenggak kuah ramen terakhirnya.

"Ah... tapi kau kan tahu, kalau aku gak ada perasaan apapun dengannya."

"Tapi aku rasa dia gadis yang baik..." Hokuto bangkit berdiri dan mengambil semangka yang tadi dimasukkanya ke dalam kulkas. Berjalan kembali ke meja dan duduk bersimpuh. Mengambil sepotong dan mulai memakannya.

"Maksudmu?" Fou masih belum bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Ya... begitu dech..."

Hokuto menghabisakan semangkanya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja. "Aku rasa kalian pasangan yang serasi. Daripada dengan aku... lebih baik kau dengannya saja..." Hokuto benar-benar tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hokuto?!" Fou setengah menggebrak meja. Ia merangkak menghampiri Hokuto. Merengkuhya dan berisik lembut, "Tak ada yang kucintai selain kau Hokuto!"

Hokuto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Betapa terkejutnya Fou tatkala memandang mata Hokuto yang begitu serius. "Apa kau tak suka denganku?" Fou membelai wajah Hokuto lembut.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. "Tidak Fou... bukan begitu... hanya saja... aku..."

Mereka terdiam.

"Apa hubungan kita mengganggumu?" Fou duduk bersila di samping Hokuto. Tak mendapat jawaban. Fou kembali merengkuh Hokuto, "Maafkan aku..." Bisiknya.

Hokuto menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Fou yang kekar. "Bukan begitu Fou... aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dan hidup degan pasangan yang 'normal'." Bisiknya miris dan lirih.

Didekapnya Hokuto makin kuat. "Tapi kau tahu pasti kalau kebahagianku hanya padamu!"

Lagi-lagi Hokuto terdiam.

Sesaat hening menerpa keduanya. Namun Fou bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau memang itu membuatmu bahagia, aku akan menerima Tokiko!"

"Ah...!" Hokuto tergagap. "Bukan... bukan begitu...!" Ia menggapai tangan Fou.

"Eh? Bukankah kau menginginkan hal itu?"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud Fou!" Mata Hokuto meredup. "Kalau kau menerima Tokiko bukan karena cinta, itu berarti kau mempermainkan perasaannya."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Biarlah kita sementara ini menelaah masing-masing dalam hati. Apa yang terbaik di antara kita, pada hubungan kita? Tapi kita sama-sama tahu kalau cinta kita bertentangan dengan kodrat yang diberikan-Nya." Lembut dituturkanya kata-kata itu.

"Baiklah... tapi bisakah kita tetap bertemu seperti ini setiap hari?"

Hokuto mengangguk riang.

Malam itu Fou kembali duduk termenung di berada dan memandang langit yang gelap tanpa bintang. Sesekali tampak kilat menyambar-nyambar. Yah... _Kikaikou_ selalu membuat hujan petir buatan setiap minggu. Kegelapan malam memuat perasaannya makin resah.

Salahkah ia? Salahkah ia bila mencintai Hokuto? Bukankah ini perasaan yang secara alami tumbuh dari dalam relung hatinya yang terdalam? Namun di sisi lain, ia menyadari bahwa perasaan ini harus dihentikan.

"Tuhan... jika hubungan kami Engkau restui, hamba mohon agar kami selalu didekatkan. Namun jika Engkau tidak Ridha, hamba mohonkan yang terbaik bagi kami berdua. Amien..." Doanya tulus.

Tanpa ia sadari, Hokuto pun memohonkan doa yang sama.

**BERSAMBUNG...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jangan Tinggalkan Aku Sendiri!**

**Base :** Anime B'T X karya Kurumada Masami

**Central Character :** Fou (seme) Hokuto (uke) – 18 tahun

**Time Line :** Saat mereka belum melawan Rafaelo.

**PART 3**

"Hokuto-_sama_, saya mendapat laporan kalau Karen melakukan pembelotan terhadap _Kikkikou_. Dan kini ia dikurung di Under Hell Jail!" Max melaporkan isi email yang masuk.

"Apa?! Apa Karen baik-baik saja?"

"Untuk sementara ia hanya dikurung Tuan."

"Apa kesalahannya?" Hokuto tampak mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu.

"Karen telah menyerang B'T Rafaelo!"

"_NANI_?! _Shikashi.. Doushite_?"

"Ia ingin menyelamatkan adiknya Karin yang hampir menjadi santapan Rafaelo saat sedang latihan di kandang Rafaelo. Dan sekarang pengawasan terhadap Karin diserahkan pada Tuan."

"Baiklah. Bawa aku ke tempat Karin. Setelah itu, kita pergi ke tempat Karen!"

"Baik Tuan!" Max turun kembali menembus permukaan tanah yang bergelombang.

"Maafkan aku soal Karin. Aku tak bisa mengembalikan ingatannya seperti dulu. Jadi aku rasa seorang pendeta akan jauh lebih berguna di saat seperti ini daripada seorang dokter." Bisiknya penuh penyesalan ketika akhirnya ia menemui Karen.

Karen bangkit dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih... kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Hokuto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke balik saku bajunya.

"Karen, kenapa kau tak mengakui kesalahanmu dan berjanji tak akan mengulanginya?" Bujuk Hokuto kemudian.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Mengapa?" Hokuto tampak terkejut.

"_Kikaikou_ tidaklah seperti yang kita bayangkan selama ini. Mereka adalah sesosok IBLIS dengan kedok seorang Dewa!"

Hokuto terperangah. Karen tampak memainkan pisau perang yang sudah rusak dengan tangan kanannya. Memutar-mutarnya dan melemparkannya ke atas sedikit beberapa kali.

Dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, ia melompat mendekati Hokuto dan mengarahkan pisau perang itu menekak leher.

Tetap tenang Hokuto tersenyum. "Kau mau mengancamku dengan pisau tumpul itu Karen?"

"Huh! Perhatikan pisau ini baik-baik!"

Hokuto terbelalak tatkala melihat kilauan sinar hijau di tengah lempengan pisau itu.

"I-ini?!"

"Ya... ini sel dari B'T Rafaelo!" Karen masih bersikukuh di posisinya.

"Da-dari mana kau mendapatkanya?" Hokuto tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Saat mencoba menolong Karin. Pisau ini dapat membelah tank baja sekalipun dengan sekali tebas. Namun bisa dikatakan ini tak sanggup melukai Rafaelo. Hanya ini yang dapat kuperoleh!" Ia menurunkan pisaunya.

"Hokuto, Rafaelo itu iblis! Percayalah kepadaku...! Jika ia dibirkan tumbuh, bukan hanya teman-teman Karin, bumi pun bisa dilahapnya!"

Hokuto mematung dalam perenungannya.

"Larilah!" Ujar Hokuto akhirnya.

"Apa?!"

"Pergilah... biar aku yang akan membawamu keluar dari _Under Hell_. Setelah itu, larilah dengan X. Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari Area."

"Tapi kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Aku tak ingin sahabatku mati sia-sia di depan mataku tanpa berusaha berbuat apapun!"

Dipeluknya Hokuto cepat, "Terima kasih..." Ujarnya sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi aku mohon untuk bisa merepotkanmu sekali lagi. Tolong periksa sel ini. Carilah bagaimana cara memusnahkannya!"

"Baiklah. Serahkan saja padaku. Tapi kau mau kemana? Apa kau sudah memiliki rencana?"

"Aku akan pergi mencari 'cahaya'!"

"Cahaya?"

Karen tersenyum. "Cahaya harapan bagi umat di dunia. Sama seperti kau, akupun akan mencari 'cahaya' harapan untuk mengalahkan Rafaelo." Karen mengangsurkan pisau itu pada Hokuto.

"Berjanjilah...," Lanjutnya, "kita akan sama-sama mencari…."

"CAHAYA!" Ujar mereka bersama dengan tangan saling menggenggam pisau yang berisi sel Rafaelo.

"Hokuto-_sama_, Fou mendapat tugas menghalangi kepergian Karen dari Area." Max memberi kabar setelah beberapa jam Hokuto membantu Karen melarikan diri diam-diam.

"Apa?!"

"Baru saja Fou dan B'T Je t'aime menyusul B'T X dan Karen."

"Apa perintah yang diturunkan oleh Misha-_sama_?" Hokuto bertanya was-was.

"MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"_Uso_...! _Masaka_...!" Hokuto jatuh tertunduk. Berbagai pikiran buruk terlintas di benaknya. Membuatnya tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak...

"FOU...JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sudah cukup lama Hokuto hanya bersimpuh pasrah di dalam B'T Max dan terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar dua orang yang ia sayang tidak saling membunuh.

Tiba-tiba lampu tanda menerima telepon berkedip-kedip. Setengah berlari Hokuto bengkit menuju layar monitor. Ditekannya sebuah tombol berwarna merah. Layar monitor berkedip-kedip dan menampilkan wajah close up yang sangat tampan.

"Fou!" Hokuto menjerit histeris.

"Karen... bagaimana Karen...? Apa kau telah..." Hokuto tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tenang saja... Karen baik-baik saja." Fou tersenyum samar.

Hokuto menghela nafas lagi. Namun ia segera menyadari sesuatu. "Lalu... kau sendiri bagaimana Fou?"

Senyum getir menghias bibirnya. "Entahlah, Metal Face sudah mengadukan bahwa aku membiarkan Karen pergi."

Sunyi sejenak.

"Aku membiarkan Karen pergi karena kulihat ia begitu bersungguh-sungguh akan keyakinannya." Lanjut Fou beberapa saat kemudian.

"Mencari cahaya..." Bisik Hokuto samar.

"Bolehkah aku ke rumahmu Hokuto?"

"_Dozo_... Pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu..."

Ocha yang masih mengepul tersaji di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Minumlah agar kau tenang Fou..."

Fou hanya mengangguk dan meminum tehnya. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat sedih dan pucat mulai merona merah kembali. Diletakkannya cangkir tanah liat berwarna hijau itu kembali ke meja.

"Mungkin aku akan di hukum ma-..."

"Sssttt..." Hokuto menahan bibir Fou dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jangan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan Fou. Kau akan tetap hidup Fou. Tetap hidup..."

Didekapnya Fou erat. "Jangan takuti aku Fou..." Bisiknya.

Fou tersenyum, "G_omennasai_..."

Hokuto mengendurkan pelukannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Fou?"

"Menghadap Misha-_sama_ untuk menerima hukuman..."

Hokuto terbelalak, "Tapi bagaimana jika hukumanmu... adalah... ah..."

"Itu adalah kesalahanku. Dan aku akan menerimanya." Ujar Fou lambat-lambat.

Tiba-tiba Hokuto mendorong bahu Fou dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau egois Fou! Jeritnya sembari bangkit dan berjalan mundur. Dan kemudian jatuh terduduk setelah tersandung tepi meja. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan tangannya ke lutut. "Kau egois..." Gumamnya lemah.

"Maaf... Tapi inilah yang dapat kulakukan untuk menebus penghianatan yang kulakukan."

"Tapi... kalau kau mati... aku juga pasti akan mati... Jangan pergi..." Suaranya terdengar mengiba dalam isak tangis yang akhirnya pecah.

Fou bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hokuto. Merengkuh pundak Hokuto yang bergetar dengan lembut. "Kau harus tetap hidup. Hiduplah demi aku. Lagipula, aku belum tentu dihukum mati kan?"

Hokuto membisu.

"Tersenyumlah... tersenyumlah kembali untukku. Aku mohon... Aku tak kuasa melihatmu kehilangan senyummu..." Fou mendekapnya makin kuat.

"Larilah jika kau memang akan dihukum mati. Larilah ke tempat yang jauh Fou. Ketempat dimana tak ada seorangpun dapat menemukanmu kembali di sana!" Hokuto mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. Masih terlihat sisa-sisa air mata di sekitar matanya yang memerah.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan... baiklah..."

senyum manis tulus namun penuh kesedihan terukir di bibir Hokuto.

Lebih baik begini... lebih baik begini... Lebih baik berpisah daripada aku harus melihatnya mati... pikir Hokuto sedih.

**BERSAMBUNG...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Biarkan Ini Berakhir**

**Base :** Anime B'T X karya Kurumada Masami

**Central Character :** Fou (seme) Hokuto (uke) – 18 tahun

**Time Line :** Saat mereka belum melawan Rafaelo.

**PART 4**

Sore yang tenang. Para penghuni asrama Utara sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Akan tetapi ketenangan itu harus terusik .

"HOKUTOOOO! HOKUTOOOO!" Fou berteriak-teriak dari ujung koridor asrama sekaligus berlari tergopoh-gopoh dan akhirnya menabrak pintu rumah Hokuto karena tidak bisa mengerem. GUBRAK!

Hokuto berlari di dalam rumah untuk membuka pintu. Setelah dua minggu menunggu kabar, Fou akhirnya mengetahui apa hukuman yang akan dijalaninya.

BRAK! Hokuto membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Fou yang masih menempel di pintu langsung nyungsep ke depan, menubruk Hokuto dan mereka bedua terguling beberapa inci di lantai.

Fou langsung cepat tanggap. Ia melakukan tolakan ke atas dengan tangan kanananya dan bangkit berdiri. Hokuto yang pada dasarnya tidak dilatih beladiri, masih dalam pose terlentang terengah-engah di lantai karena kaget. Hi... hi...

"Aku gak dihukum mati..." Fou akhirnya tertawa.

"Waaaaahhhhh...!" Hokuto langsung bangkit dan loncat memeluk Fou. Setelah itu mereka meloncat-loncat bersama seperti anak kecil sambil berpegangan tangan. Tapi itu tak lama.

"Apa hukuman untukmu Fou? Misha-_sama_ pasti memberi hukuman bukan?" Hokuto menatap Fou was-was.

Fou terdiam. Suasana sepi kembali mencekam mereka. Hokuto merasakan perasan tak enak di hatinya.

"Apa hukuman untukmu Fou? Apa kau dikirim ke _Under Hell_?"

Fou hanya menggeleng. Hokuto menarik nafas lega. Paling tidak Fou tidak dikirim ke sana.

Fou pun tersenyum. "Pangkatku diturunkan dua tingkat. Dan..." Fou tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan?!"

"Aku diusir dari Point ke-6. Dan kini aku ditugaskan menjaga point ke-1. Tujuh puluh ribu mill dari sini."

Hokuto terperanjat. Namun ia berusaha tetap tenang dan membuat ia tampak tegar. "Kapan kau akan pergi Fou?"

"Besok?"

"Begitu cepat?"

Fou mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin pergi... Namun itu adalah hukuman yang harus aku terima. Jadi..."

Hokuto memegang kedua pipi Fou dengan tangannya. "Tersenyumlah. Hari ini mungkin adalah hari terakhir kita bersama bukan? Jangan bersedih ya! Kita tutup semua dengan tawa ya!"

Fou tertawa. "Baiklah! Tapi maukah kita pergi ke tempat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Oh... air terjun itu ya? _Ii desu yo_...!

Mereka tiba di atas air terjun tepat saat matahari nyaris terbenam. Mereka duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon rindang yang tepat mengarah pada lembah di mana mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas matahari terbenam yang sangat indah.

"Apa kau sadar Fou? Senja kali ini indah sekali..."

Fou menatap matahari senja yang berwarna kemerahan. Langit berwarna ungu cerah kekuningan membias dengan semburat tipis awan putih. Cantik sekali. "Kau benar..."

Hokuto menyandarkan kepala ke pundak Fou.

"Pernahkah kau berdoa tentang hubungan kita berdua?" Fou membelai rambut coklat Hokuto yang halus dan lembut.

"Iya..." Mereka berbicara tanpa saling menatap. Hanya saling bersandar satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau doakan?"

"Yang terbaik bagi kita berdua..."

Fou tersenyum. "Sama denganku. Akupun pernah berdoa seperti itu ah... bukan... aku berdoa setiap malam... setiap saat."

"Apa kau merasa ini yang terbaik?" Hokuto balik bertanya.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu segala rahasia langit dan bumi. Tapi aku ikhlas menerima semua ini."

Matahari senja kembali bergerak merayap di balik awan tipis dibalik bukit.

"Terima kasih..." Hokuto berbisik.

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya. Atas apa yang telah kita lalui bersama. Atas rasa dalam jiwa, atas pengorbananmu dan atas segala yang telah kau berikan untukku."

Fou merengkuh Hokuto makin kuat namun tetap lembut. "Justru aku yang berterimakasih kepadamu." Ujarnya juga berbisik.

Langit senja kini berubah menjadi malam dingin yang hitam. Bintang-bintang berpijaran mulai muncul dari persembunyiannya. Bulan baru. Langit tanpa bulan. Suara gemericik aliran sungai dan suara binatang malam berbaur menjadi satu.

"Carilah gadis yang baik jika kau sudah tiba di sana Fou. Tapi jangan lupakan kau! Ingatlah aku sebagai sahabat terbaikmu. Orang yang sangat menyayangi dirimu."

"Kau juga. Carilah gadis yang sesuai denganmu. Karena menurutku, Tuhan ingin kita hanya sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih!"

Mereka tersenyum dan saling menatap. Mata hijau bening Hokuto begitu bergetar. Demikian mata biru Fou yang bersinar redup.

"_SA-YO-NA-RA_... F-Fou..." Hokuto akhirnya menrangkul Fou erat-erat.

"_Sa-yo-na-ra_..." Fou membalas pelukan Hokuto.

Akhirnya mereka mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Kata perpisahan yang sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk diucapkan. Namun kini semua sudah teradi. Malam semakin larut. Namun ke dua insan itu masih duduk di bawah pohon rindang dalam bisu. Mereka akan menikmati indahnya malam itu. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang terakhir. Berdua saja... ditempat dimana kisah mereka bermula dan berakhir.

Lima tahun kemudian...

Sosok pria berambut coklat nampak sibuk di sebuah laboratorium raksasa. Mengambil sampel dan melakukan serangkaian penelitian. Begitu sibuknya sampai ia tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang lainnya. Namun tatkala ia memandang foto yang dipasangnya di meja, ia tersenyum.

"Fou... saat ini aku memang belum menemukan gadis yang sesuai denganku. Namun kini aku bisa memandangmu sebagai seorang sahabat terbaikku. Mungkin memang belum seutuhnya. Namun aku akan terus berusaha... Karena ini yang terbaik untuk kita."

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, Fou sedang memainkan piano di sebuah Gereja di pinggiran _Kikaikou_. Masuklah sesosok gadis berambut merah sebahu dengan tergopoh-gopoh untuk memberitahukan sebuah kabar. Tak seberapa lama Fou keluar dari Gereja. Dan tepat ketika melintas di depan gadis itu, ia berkata, "Prajurit Karin, berapa kali aku katakan, aku tak suka melihatmu memakai seragam itu!"

"Maafkan saya Fou-_sama_. Ini masalah mendesak. Lain kali saya tidak akan mengulanginya." Wajahnya terlihat sangat gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kau terlalu cantik untuk memakai seragam itu..." Fou pun tersenyum.

**The ****End**

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic yang agak nyerempet ini. Mungkin sebagian kamu akan merasakan kejengahan ketika membaca fanfic ini. Namun tetaplah mengenang kedua tokoh diatas sebagai tokoh normal sebagaimana karakter aslinya. Dua pria _bishounen_ tampan dan baik hati ini adalah character yang aku sukai (Hokuto _is the best_!). Mohon maaf bila ada kalimat yang menyinggung hati siapapun. Dengan ini aku putuskan, aku akan mengingat selalu... bahwa hubungan mereka adalah sebagai seorang SAHABAT! Tidak lebih!

**Ditulis di buku :** 26 Januari 2003 s.d. 20 Februari 2003

**Diketik mulai :** 24 Februari s.d. 16 Maret 2003

CAPEKNYAAAAA...


End file.
